theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Fleet
The Eternal Fleet was the naval force created on the planet Iokath and utilized by the Eternal Empire. An ancient and seemingly unstoppable armada operated by sentient droids having been constructed centuries before the rise of Valkorion and the Eternal Empire. Composition The Eternal Fleet was composed of battlecruisers of an unknown design that had an equal or greater length than that of the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Terminus-class_destroyer Terminus-class destroyer] utilized by the Sith Empire which numbers are currently unknown. They were highly advanced, possessing cloaking technology, and operated by sentient droids; in combat they were very powerful. They were very fast, as only vessels retrofitted with Isotope-5 were capable of outrunning them, although Republic and Imperial ships weren't able to compete with them in combat. These capital ships carried drop ships that could perform in both atmosphere and outer atmosphere combat to land troops, along with engaging starfighters. They also possessed Skytrooper boarding pods designed to penetrate the hull of an enemy vessel, allowing their droid occupants to cause damage throughout multiple sections of the ship. By lining up in various positions, the fleet could release a powerful combined attack. If the fleet was destroyed in these moments, they would go supernova, destroying anything within that blast radius. History Early history The Eternal Fleet was built many centuries ago before the time of Valkorion by an unknown race on the planet of Iokath. The fate of the Fleet's builders is unknown but their legacy would live on. Its first known action was in the annihilation of all life in Wild Space. It spread across Wild Space and conquered almost every inhabited world within the region, including Zakuul. They were finally defeated by a mysterious vessel known as the Gravestone, a massive alien warship that countered the Eternal Fleet's might. Outfitted with specialized weapons designed to take out multiple targets at once, the Gravestone destroyed whole sections of the fleet with a single shot. The Eternal Fleet was finally defeated over Zakuul, where it was deactivated and hidden away. The Gravestone landed in the swamps of Zakuul, where the crew scuttled it and hid it away. Service under the Eternal Empire Rumors would persist of this unstoppable fleet until they finally reached the ears of Valkorion and came to the last place it was said to be: Zakuul. It was for this reason that he chose the world to house his new Empire; uniting the people under the guise of being the Demon Savior, Valkorion used the power of the Scions of Zakuul to locate the fleet. A little more than a century before 3637 BBY the Eternal Fleet was brought back into operation this time under the control of the Eternal Throne. Valkorion used the fleet to carve out a sizable area of Wild Space with the ships being kept close to the capital world being cloaked until needed. The fleet would see little use from that point on save a few ships collecting tributes from the worlds underneath the Empire's sway, it would not be until a century later that the ships saw true combat once more. Arcann and Thexan, twin princes of the Eternal Empire attempting to gain their father's admiration proposed on using the fleet to test the strength of the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire to which Valkorion agreed. In a lightning strike, the fleet along with the princes and their Knights of Zakuul attacked the outlying planets of both governments first those in Wild Space then deeper until even Korriban was attacked leaving only devastation in their wake. Sometime after this event, a combined Republic-Imperial fleet led by Darth Marr would have the First skirmish with the Eternal Fleet, resulting in the capture of both the Sith Lord and the Outlander, which would culminate in the death of Emperor Valkorion, causing his son Arcann to assume the throne and to begin the Eternal Empire conquest. In 3632 BBY, the Eternal Fleet attempted to thwart the Outlander's escape from Zakuul, but the Outlander and their allies found the Gravestone, which destroyed more than two dozen ships in a single shot, enabling the warship to bypass the blockade. Later, the Eternal Fleet saw action over Asylum. Despite the Gravestone's omnicannon being non-operational, the ship was able to destroy one Eternal Empire ship with its blaster cannon before escaping into hyperspace. The Eternal Fleet later destroyed five planets in five separate sectors on Arcann's orders in an effort to force anyone to come forward with the whereabouts of the Outlander. The Alliance later attempted to commandeer a lone warship in hopes of plugging GEMINI Prime into the captain's chair and take over the entire GEMINI network. However, SCORPIO secretly betrayed the Alliance, granting the GEMINI captain free will and faked her own destruction. While Arcann was away from Zakuul, SCORPIO's intelligence took over the Eternal Throne and the fleet, save for the detachment that Arcann took with him. The Alliance suspected that before GEMINI Prime shut down, she managed to protect Arcann's support ships from SCORPIO. The Battle of Odessen Arcann later brought his support ships to attack Odessen after SCORPIO leaked the location of the Alliance base. The planet was defended by only the Gravestone, which cleared a path for the Outlander's shuttle to board the Eternal Flagship. But some time after the Flagship's weapons and shields were sabotaged by the boarding party, SCORPIO managed to take control of all the Eternal Fleet ships and ordered them to fire on the Flagship. As the Flagship is vacated, the Eternal Fleet ship form up and began charging a powerful energy attack. The Gravestone fired its omnicannon at the Flagship, the chain attack disrupting the Fleet's attack. The Flagship then exploded, wiping out the entire Fleet and saving the Alliance from destruction. Under Empress Vaylin With the entire Eternal Fleet under her control, SCORPIO accomplished her main objective: to grant the GEMINI units free will. Soon afterwards, some Eternal Fleet ships left Zakuul to explore the galaxy. SCORPIO then yielded the Eternal Throne to Vaylin, promising that she and her "children" would support her. Category:Epic Enemies